Jimmy De Santa
:For other characters with the same name, see Jimmy. James "Jimmy" De Santa, formerly James Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. Background Jimmy is the son of Michael, one of the game's main protagonists, and Amanda and the older brother of Tracey. According to GameInformer, Jimmy is a 20 year old whiny and lazy pot smoker who has a very confused relationship with his father. He was put into the Witness Protection Program with his sister father and mother 9 years prior to the game. Events of GTA V Jimmy is first introduced at the end of the Franklin and Lamar mission where he purchases a yellow BeeJay XL SUV from Simeon Yetarian's dealership. Later in the mission Complications he is heard playing a first person shooter game when Franklin breaks into Michael DeSanta's home to repossess the Beejay X that Jimmy bought earlier. In the mission Father/Son Jimmy calls his father to inform him that the family Marquis yacht has been stolen and he is trapped inside the boat. Jimmy tried to sell the boat for drug money but the "buyers" decided to steal the boat instead of buying it. Michael and Franklin race after the yacht which is being transported on a trailer down the freeway they manage to rescue Jimmy who was hanging on the boom but they lose the yacht. In the mission Daddy's Little Girl Jimmy is playing his video game which annoys his father so he comes upstairs, they get into an argument which ends with Michael smashing Jimmy's television with a chair. Michael attempts to bond with Jimmy by going on a bike ride. When they arrive at Vespucci Beach Jimmy challenges his father to a bike race with the condition that if Michael loses he has to replace the TV he broke. After Michael wins the bike race Jimmy tells his father that Tracey is partying on the Dignity yacht with her friends and porn producers, Michael dives into the sea and swims towards the yacht while Jimmy goes back home. Later on in the mission Fame or Shame Michael finds a block of cannabis in the fridge which belongs to Jimmy, he later comes into the kitchen to get his weed and he has a dispute with his father which abruptly ends when the arrival of Trevor interupts. Jimmy tells his father that Tracey is auditioning for the TV talent show Fame or Shame so Michael and Trevor rush off to get Tracy. In the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga? Jimmy is playing his video game when Michael comes upstairs after his unsucessful yoga session to bond with his son, Jimmy decides to go meet a drug dealing friend at Burger Shot, and Michael insists on coming along, despite Jimmy's discomfort. Regardless, Jimmy picks up a supply of Cannabis as well as a "special drink". During the trip home Jimmy tricks Michael into taking a sip of the drink, claiming that it is not really special at all. But Michael as starts hallucinating, Jimmy tells him that he had aticipated that Michael would come along, and had his friend spike the drink with PCP. Jimmy then proceeds to throw the strug-out Michael onto the street, and announces that he is moving out and plans to keep Michael's car before driving off. When Michael returns home following the mission Cleaning Out the Bureau, Michael passess out drinking whisky. He is woken by Jimmy, who has returned alone and makes a clumsy attempt at reconciliation. Michael reacts apathetically, saying that he will likely be dead in a couple of weeks, though does enquire about Amanda. Jimmy informs his father that Amanda remains angry at Michael though is also bored, and is waiting for her husband to turn up and prove that he is still comitted to his family. Jimmy then accompanies Michael around Los Santos picking up Amanda and Tracey, who join Jimmy and Michael in an ill-fated therapy session with Dr. Friedlander. Despite the clear tensions which remain, the De Santas agree to reunite and are driven home by Michael. Personailty Dan Houser has described Jimmy as a 20 year old, whiny, pot smoker with the actor capturing the story of him briliantly, but he is also prominently very lazy, and addicted to video games, as he is seen on a console in his bedroom during Michael's character trailer. When he plays video games he shouts insults at other players down the headset about their mothers, sexuality and how bad they are at the game which could be a parody of many young gamers today, or it could be stereotyping Call of Duty players. Jimmy seems to be bold enough to stand up to his father, Michael De Santa, but when Michael comes back at him with aggression, Jimmy backs down. Appearance Jimmy is a redhead, overweight man of medium size and height. He has a tattoo with the word "entitled" on his neck. He wears a red and black jersey, with "07" on the back and a white undershirt, a pair of grayish blue jeans with red, black and white sneakers and a silver necklace to match. Because of the way he acts and dresses, he appears to be mimicking the appearance and personality of a gangster, possibly poking fun at the movie Malibu's Most Wanted. He has many tattoos, one of them reads "Edifica adversario tuo aureum pons ad receptum trans.", which translates to "Build your opponent a golden bridge to retreat across." Mission appearances ;GTA V *Franklin and Lamar *Complications *Father/Son *Daddy's Little Girl *Fame or Shame *Did Somebody Say Yoga? *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown Gallery Artwork-Jimmy&Tracy-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Jimmy and Tracey De Santa. James.png|Jimmy shown hanging onto Marquis, over a freeway. Grand Theft Auto V.flv_000015882.jpg|Jimmy playing video games. Jimmy-Playing Video Games-GTAV.png|Jimmy making a facial expression while playing his video games. Jimmymichael.jpg|Michael De Santa and Jimmy arriving from a bike ride. References *''GameInformer'' December issue. *''Grand Theft Auto V'' - Second Trailer . Navigation es:James de:James es:James hu:Jimmy De Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Males